


Yandere Headcanons: Stranger Things

by Decaykid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: A collection of requests from yanderechacha, all centered around yandere interpretations of the Stranger Things characters. Chapters titled by request for ease of access. 'Beloved' is used in place of 'reader' to keep with the theme.





	1. Yandere Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT: added Max, Billy, Robin and the Mind Flayer 7.21.2019]

##  **♡ Yandere Headcanons: Stranger Things || Yandere Types ♡**

**[The Children]**

♡ Mike Wheeler

  * Strong willed and hard headed, once Mike has his heart set on someone he won’t relent until his Beloved is his. He’s convinced his Beloved will fall for him, they just need some convincing.



♡ Will Byers

  * Shy, quiet and more interested in observing the world around him than participating in it, Will watches his Beloved from a distance, preferring to daydream about interacting with his Beloved than actually initiating contact. However, if he does ever interact with them, he’ll cherish the moment(s) and replay it over and over again, using it as fuel for his lovestruck fantasies.



♡ Lucas Sinclair

  * Lucas fancies himself a hero, not unlike the comics and games he enjoys so much. Definitely a protective yandere, he cherishes his Beloved deeply and could never allow anything bad to happen to them. Still, he mostly keeps his distance but he won’t hesitate to initiate polite conversation if his Beloved happens to be in the area.



♡ Dustin Henderson

  * A loving goofball with a heart of gold, Dustin’s “yan” side is very much hidden. Though it won’t be triggered unless under extreme circumstance, there is a very dark and violent side lurking beneath that warm, friendly exterior ad anyone- or thing -that threatens his Beloved will have the misfortune of seeing it.



♡ 011 || Jane Hopper

  * Sheltered and inexperienced in the softer aspects of life, Eleven has no idea what to make of the feelings she experiences when around her Beloved. They’re intense and confusing, and she has no idea what she wants. She’s left to act on impulse, which can be very dangerous for a young, inexperienced yandere with superpowers…



♡ Max Mayfield

  * Obsessive and possessive, like the moon in the night sky Max’s Beloved is the light of her life. She reveres and cherished them deeply. Life can be so nasty, so cruel, so bleak but her Beloved is above all that - which is why she’ll do whatever it takes to keep her Beloved safe, and keep her Beloved hers and hers alone.



* * *

**[The Teens]**

♡ Nancy Wheeler

  * An obsessive yandere, Nancy keeps a journal of all interactions with and observations of her Beloved. Beside her “love journal” is  ~~a senpai shrine~~  a box full of lost, misplaced and stolen possessions from her Beloved.



♡ Barb Holland

  * Possessive and protective, Barb lacks the confidence to assert herself so she turns to manipulation to get what she desires from her Beloved. While emotional manipulation is her go-to tactic, she isn’t above using other forms if a situation requires it.



♡ Jonathan Byers

  * A stalker yandere, Jonathan becomes obsessed with his Beloved who doubles as his muse. He has hundreds of “candid” shots of his Beloved, each one his favorite, but he’s always eager to snap a few more for his prized and precious collection.



♡ Steve Harrington

  * Possessive and protective, Steve has a jealous streak a mile wide and a watchful eye that makes him overbearing. Every interaction his Beloved must account for, no matter how innocent. His Beloved is his, and his alone. Anyone who dares challenge that will have to answer to him.



♡ Billy Hargrove

  * Possessive and protective (and codependent), but he’s  ** _very_** aggressive about it. His Beloved belongs to him, regardless if they want to be or not. He’s afraid of his feelings for dis Beloved - the unknowingly hold a tremendous power over him, but he views that as a vulnerability and blames his Beloved for making him so weak. Unable to communicate his emotions, he tends to convey them + vent his frustrations through aggression, towards his Beloved and everyone else around.



♡ Robin

  * We all watched the show, she’s obsessive and jealous :,)



* * *

**[The Adults]**

♡ Joyce Byers

  * Possessive, protective, obsessive, Joyce falls hard and falls fast for her Beloved. She’d move the world if it’d make her Beloved happy- they just mean so much to her, how couldn’t she want to satisfy their every want, need and desire?



♡ Chief Jim Hopper

  * Though he’s possessive and protective, Hopper is a repressed yandere who’s highly reluctant to fall for someone (he lost everything last time, he’s not eager to go through all that again). In order to best prevent himself from fixating on anyone he stays isolated, keeps a cold, rough exterior and keeps to himself as much as possible. That all changes, the moment he sees them…



* * *

**[Terato Edition]**

♡ The Monster/Demogorgon

  * A beast of blood and darkness, the Monster that runs off instinct, that only knows to hunt, to survive, happens upon something new… a scent. A sweet scent. An intoxicating scent. A scent unlike anything it has every known. A beast of hunger and horror is now on the hunt for something other than food…



♡ Shadow Monster/Mind Flayer

  * ~~Posseive yandere … because possession … :,)~~
  * It was so simple: find a host, build an army from the Other Side, reopen the gate. Things got complicated occupying the host… the beautiful, wonderful, exhilarating, strange host they had chosen. They began to feel things, feel what their host felt, feel  ** _for_**  their host… Yes, this emotion called “love” is complicated to the entity of darkness and fear, but falling for their Beloved was so simple.




	2. Yandere Billy Character Analysis

_**Anonymous asked:** WWhat do u think yandere billy would be like??? Honestly I can't place him, although I do feel like he would be incredibly unstable_

I hope you’re ready for an unreasonably long post as I try to sort out my thoughts (◕‿◕🌸)

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: Stranger Things || Yandere Billy Character Analysis ♡**

A.) ugh same

B.) Honestly, “unstable” is the perfect way to describe him, but what makes placing him so difficult is that he’s not unstable in a way that’s typical to yanderes (from what I’ve seen, but tbf I haven’t actually watched or read a lot of yandere-specific content. I’m don’t watch a lot of anime and there’s just not a lot of Yandere media or characters- or focus on Yandere character’s traits -in Western media.) Strictly speaking of canon only, he seems to be a mix of dandere, tsundere and yanguire.

Another thing that makes is difficult to place him is that A.) though we got to see more of him in S3, we really didn’t get to learn anything new. B.) We don’t really get to see anything about his romantic/sexual endeavors. There’s basically not a lot of content or insight into the character to work with. But! I *do* think there’s a foundation there!! We just have to build off it.

**♡ Obsession**

  * I think his interactions w Karen Wheeler show that Billy has o seaside traits. There’s 8 months between S2 and S3, and he’s still actively pursuing her, even though according to Max Billy still has hook ups/relationships with other girls. Spending eight months trying to get someone when he can have literally… okay well almost, anyone he wants shows he can be obsessive. Maybe not to the Yandere extent, but it’s there.
  * His interactions with Steve show that this obsession can be “negative”. Now, normally in relation to Yandere, “obsession” has a positive connotation (you know… relatively speaking). A yandere’s obsessive feelings towards their Beloved is about their love for their Beloved, and other softer feelings. For Billy, I think his obsessive traits turn his obsessive feelings into a fixation. Billy fixated on Steve in S2, and sees him as a sort of target to eliminate… despite the arguably sexual tension between them. Basically, I don’t think Billy’s obsessive traits are a positive or feel-good feeling for Billy, instead it acts as a sort of drive and colors the way he interacts with his Beloved, and views his own feelings towards his Beloved. I also don’t think his obsessive traits are dominant, but more like the backbone to his Yandere characteristics.



**♡ Possessive/Protective**

  * I think his interactions with Max show us that Billy definitely has possessive/protective traits, and I think they inform each other.
  * I think his possessiveness it pretty much Yandere typical. He wants his Beloved to be his and his alone, and he gets jealous if he sees his Beloved with anyone else, regardless of context, situation or the dynamic. I think his possessiveness would would manifest in the form of protectiveness, but it’s not necessarily protecting like heroism, it’d be protectiveness in the form of isolating his Beloved (like Yandere Five Hargreeves, but unlike Five he’s not protecting his Beloved to keep his Beloved safe, he’s protecting his Beloved so he can keep his Beloved. Five’s sole purpose is his Beloved, Billy’s is his Beloved in relation to him, if that makes sense.)



 

Okay. So. Billy has a tendency to negatively obsess (fixate) over someone, is highly possessive and jealous, which makes him protective (territorial) over his Beloved. There’s still a few more variables to consider, and I think it’s these variables that make it hard to pinpoint him tbh.

**♡ Abuse**

  * Billy Hargrove is hardly the first Yandere to be an abuse victim, but I think his abuse has shaped into something that looks different than most yanderes, esp abused yanderes. For yanderes, their Beloved and their feelings for their Beloved are their main driving force, the reason for Everything, for Breathing, for Existing. Even though being that dependent on another human being has negative consequences and repercussions, for the most part, a yandere’s feelings for their Beloved is positive (again, relatively speaking). I think Billy, however, views emotions and vulnerability as a weakness. And his feelings towards his Beloved are exactly that, and yanderes feel  _ **so much.**_
  * Billy basically goes from just hooking up with people to having very serious, very A Lot, feelings for someone. I think he’d be confused, maybe even scared. And I think he’s resent his Beloved for making him fall in love with them, basically. And he’d also want to ensure that his Beloved never finds out his feelings for them, otherwise they’d have complete and total control over him, and that scares him. So he’s basically confused, repressed, angry and in love. And he doesn’t even know where to begin sorting it all out. :,)



**♡ Aggression**

  * Billy has two emotions: Anger and Rage. He has all these confusing, Too Much, scary emotions going on for his Beloved. He has no idea how to confront his own feelings, let alone his Beloved. He just knows he Feels Things, and it’s his Beloved’s fault. So he takes it out on them. It doesn’t seem to help him at all, put him at ease. In fact, he gets more confused by the rage and jealousy he feels when he sees his Beloved with someone else. He’ll mock and rudely tease his Beloved about their friends, interests and hobbies, but he’ll beat the crap out of anyone who seems to be getting too close to his Beloved… and no one is more confused about it than Billy (except his Beloved, maybe).



**♡ Codependency**

  * Everything about Billy is unstable, his home life, his inner turmoil, etc. Despite all the negative feelings he has surrounding his Beloved, I think he not only has the capability but will become codependent on his Beloved, because at the center of all his inner turmoil, he is in love with his Beloved, and while he may be fighting himself and everyone around him, he does need that center/stability. And the codependency will only grow as the relationship does, regardless of the relationship itself is a positive or toxic one. His Beloved will become his crutch, whether it’s because they show him unconditional love and support, or it’s because he needs a personal punching bag (physically, verbally, emotionally, etc.) to blow off steam after his father does the same to him.



**So, what kind of Yandere is Billy? Billy is a Yandere who has a negative obsession for his Beloved. Because of his abuse, he resents his Beloved for making him have ~feelings~, however, Billy still feels possessive and jealous when he sees his Beloved interacting with other people. Because of all this confusion, fear and chaos, Billy leans on the only outlet he knows- aggression. Despite all this, he still becomes codependent on his Beloved, because they’re the only sense of stability he has.**

**He’s an Unstable Yandere.** :,)  ~~he’s basically yuno gasai with a mullet~~

With all that being said, I think Billy’s obsession/fixation can fluctuate, which would in turn inform his possessiveness/protectiveness which would inform his aggression/codependency i.e. the more trouble he has at home, the more he fixates on his Beloved, the more possessive or protective he becomes, which is manifested in the form of aggression and codependency.

If you have any feedback, I’d love to hear it!!


	3. Will Byers x Beloved Post S2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey! Can you write a few headcanons for Yandere!Will Byers x reader where he comes back from the Upside Down, and he had a crush on the reader from before but this time it’s obsessive and he doesn’t want her near anyone else etc. Reader can return his feelings or not, its up to you (sorry if English is bad btw!!)

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: Stranger Things ♡**

♡ Will isn’t really sure when or where the shift happened; maybe being in the Upside Down shifted his perspective, but his feelings for his Beloved have changed, grown, become intense.

♡ It has started as a crush. He’d watch his Beloved from afar and daydream about being braver. Now though, he’s completely ignoring the lecture as his focus is completely on his Beloved, the way her hair falls in her face, the curve of her back as she’s bent over her notes, her eyes intently searching the chalkboard for notes.

♡ It happens again at lunch. Dustin and Lucas’ argument fades to the background as Will watches, jealous, as his Beloved breaks out in laughter with her friends. Oh what he wouldn’t do to make his Beloved laugh like that… to bring her the same joy Will gets from seeing her.

♡ This continues on for a few days, slowly, minute by minute Will becomes consumed by his feelings, his Beloved becomes his every waking thought. He aches to talk to her, but he has no idea how.

♡ Science class provides a blessed miracle; the class has to team up in pairs to do a lab together. Mr. Clarke, who Will decides is a saint in his own right, pairs Will up with his Beloved.

♡ Things go surprisingly well! Not only does the experiment work out, the two make pleasant small talk outside of the class work discussion, and Will even gets a few laughs from his Beloved- the sound is music to his ears.

♡ Class is coming to an end and Will’s not ready to let go yet. Talking with his Beloved is so much better than he ever imagined! He can’t go back to the side lines, watching from afar in jealousy, always longing, never having… it’s too much to bare alone. Conversationally, his Beloved brings up the upcoming test this Friday and expresses her anxiety over it. Will sees his opportunity…

♡ … and takes it. He offers to help his Beloved study. Her eyes light up and she smiles brightly.

“I’d like that.” She says, and Will feels himself blushing. Those few little words make sunshine in his chest. The bell rings, and he eagerly looks forward to seeing his Beloved again in a few short hours.


End file.
